<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between the Aches, a Moment Takes Control by airtvee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224488">Between the Aches, a Moment Takes Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/airtvee/pseuds/airtvee'>airtvee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/airtvee/pseuds/airtvee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil se remexeu inquieto no banco antes de falar.</p><p>- Eles me disseram o que houve. - Ficou em silêncio para ver se alguma resposta viria, o que não aconteceu. - Estou pensando em como dizer isso sem parecer loucura.</p><p>- Sua vida é uma loucura. Eu posso aguentar. - Andrew replicou da forma mais apática e desinteressada que pode.</p><p>- Como você reagiria sabendo que magia existe? Assim como criaturas mágicas? E profecias? </p><p>Andrew lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado. </p><p>- Não estamos em um conto de fadas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day &amp; Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between the Aches, a Moment Takes Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicada às minhas duas amigas que tanto me apoiaram. Elas sabem quem são.</p><p>Esta fanfic é para você, que assim como eu, ficou consideravelmente obcecado por ambas as trilogias.</p><p>Dê todo credito à Nora e Rainbow, eu nao possuo nada.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já era a quinta vez em que Simon acordava durante a madrugada e precisava reaprender a respirar, odiava isso, profundamente. Puxar o ar para seus pulmões se tornou um esforço <em>noturno</em> no qual ele nunca pensou que enfrentaria um dia.</p><p><br/>
Como se isso não bastasse, o coração martelando em seu peito e o suor que escorria por cada milímetro de seu corpo contribuía para fazer parte do <em>kit pesadelo com pessoas desconhecidas morrendo</em>, que vinha enfrentando nas últimas noites.</p><p><br/>
Baz, que dormia na cama ao lado, acordava desnorteado com o som dos batimentos cardíacos de seu colega de quarto em seus ouvidos. Já era uma rotina levantar-se de sua cama se arrastando entre os cobertores, pisar no chão gelado, caminhar até Simon e acorda-lo ou acalma-lo, dependendo da situação. Alguns dias essa tarefa era razoavelmente fácil, onde somente o fato de chamar seu nome, Simon o encarava e sentia um alívio imediato. Já outros, eram necessários métodos diferentes como um abraço, seguido por um "está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você." </p><p><br/>
Ele gostava de abraça-lo, mesmo que odiasse admitir para si mesmo. A sensação se assemelhava a os primeiros raios do Sol de verão esquentando um ambiente gelado e derretendo a fina camada de gelo que se formava em qualquer superfície.</p><p><br/>
Simon nunca havia contado seus sonhos para Baz, assim como ele nunca havia lhe perguntado.</p><p><br/>
Quando o pior passava, ambos se encaravam por um longo período até adormecerem juntos, já que Baz recusava-se a voltar para sua cama e largar um Simon paralisado e assustado completamente sozinho em seus pensamentos. Quando acordavam no dia seguinte, os dois garotos viviam o famigerado dia ruim. </p><p><br/>
Está noite, no entanto, foi diferente. Simon levantou abruptamente assim que abriu os olhos deparando-se com a realidade e correu até o banheiro. Ele não se lembrava da última vez na qual havia vomitado, mas tinha certeza que um sonho nunca fora responsável. Baz o seguiu e observou da porta do banheiro, em silêncio, até que o outro tivesse terminado.</p><p> </p><p>- Snow... - Chamou, a voz ainda sonolenta.</p><p><br/>
- Esse foi o pior de todos. - A voz trêmula de Simon preencheu o ambiente, era notável seu nervosismo. - As pessoas, eram nove no total... </p><p><br/>
- Você sabe que não precisa me contar se não quiser... - Baz o ajudou a levantar do chão. Caminharam até suas camas.</p><p><br/>
- O Mago está preocupado comigo, acha que estou andando tempo demais com você e que você suga toda a minha energia vital. - Ele despejou todas essas palavras, rápido e ofegante, recebendo em troca um revirar de olhos. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu. - Não gosto disso, preciso falar com alguém antes que minha cabeça exploda.</p><p><br/>
- Como quiser. - A compreensão entre ambos ainda era estranho mas podiam se acostumar.</p><p><br/>
Eles se entreolharam por alguns instantes. Simon apertava suas mãos tentando acalmar a tremedeira. Precisava de coragem, falar é difícil as vezes.</p><p><br/>
- Cada dia foi com uma pessoa diferente... Eles me machucaram pra valer. Eu nunca nem os vi antes. Me pergunto se isso é algo do Insipidum ou... Eu não quero me descontrolar, não sei se é isso que me causa mais medo. Esses sonhos me deixam a flor da pele.</p><p><br/>
- Mesmo que algo aconteça, eu estou aqui, Snow. O Mago está aqui, Bunce está aqui. Você está em Watford, você está seguro. - Baz estava calmo, ou pelo menos fingia muito bem. Foi para o lado de Simon e estendeu a mão em convite, ele aceitou. - Sua vida consegue ser complicada até enquanto está dormindo. - Algo parecido com uma risada preencheu o ambiente.</p><p><br/>
- Eu não sei se consigo conta-los à você, me desculpe. - O polegar de Baz acariciava a mão trêmula de Simon.</p><p><br/>
- Ainda é cedo para confiar em mim e eu compreendo.</p><p><br/>
- Não, não é isso Baz! - Apressou-se em dizer - Eu só não consigo me lembrar dos detalhes, somente daquela sensação ruim de estar morrendo...</p><p><br/>
Morrendo. Simon sempre esteve esperando pela morte, uma hora ou outra ela viria e o levaria daqui. Em sua cabeça ocorreria muito antes do que normalmente deveria. Isso nunca causou-lhe medo, ele havia aceitado seu destino por mais duro que fosse. Nunca pensou em seu futuro, sempre teve em mente aquilo que outros lhe disseram, o que o Mago lhe disse. Ele foi moldado, moldado para ser uma arma que cumpriria seu dever e depois...</p><p> </p><p>Por que subitamente o medo da morte era a maior causa de seu pânico noturno e mau humor diário? Sentir ela na pele durante cinco noites era tenebroso. Em seus sonhos, Simon era uma pessoa, um Normal, e ele sempre morria de alguma forma cruel e sangrenta, implorando pela vida, implorando para poder respirar novamente, implorando para que parassem, <em>implorando para que o deixassem ficar</em>. Quando seus olhos se fechavam e a escuridão tomava conta de sua mente, quando seu coração parava de bater e seu pulmão perdia a capacidade de processar o ar sugado com tanto esforço, ele acordava. Vivo.</p><p><br/>
- Eu... - Se engasgou com as palavras. Sabia que após essa reflexão estaria chorando e criando uma leve noção de algo que, para alguns, já era rotineiro. - Eu não quero morrer. Não quero que meu destino seja esse! - Simon agarrou instintivamente os braços de Baz.</p><p><br/>
Ele travou. Sabia de toda a questão envolvendo Simon-Mago-Destino. Por muito tempo, acreditou que ele mataria o homem no qual agora implorava pela vida, se é que algo poderia matar Simon Snow. Baz não se preocupava tanto com a morte quanto deveria. Já estava morto, afinal.</p><p> </p><p>- Todos vamos morrer um dia... </p><p> </p><p>- Não é assim que se ajuda alguém, Baz.</p><p><br/>
- Você é praticamente imortal. Nada vai te matar enquanto tiver sua magia.</p><p><br/>
- E se ela me matar? - Um silêncio momentâneo reinou pela sala. - Nem você sabe! - Simon estava beirando o desespero, coisas assim raramente aconteciam com ambos. Ninguém sabia o que fazer, como fazer.</p><p><br/>
- Snow, olhe para mim. - Estava escuro, mas o azul penetrante dos olhos de Simon era como um farol numa praia escura e deserta, Baz sabia disso, sabia que estava perdido e que seus olhos seriam seu farol, guiariam para as palavras certas, na hora certa. - Respire fundo. - Esperou o outro fazer o que lhe foi dito e prosseguiu. - Enfrentar a morte e não morrer é muito pior do que morrer, de fato. De qualquer forma, você já enfrentou a pior experiência, quando você morre, nada mais importa. Eu já estou morto, mas continuo aqui. Óbvio que são situações diferentes mas quero que saiba que <em>eu estou aqui.</em> - Ele deu ênfase nas três últimas palavras. - Posso te ajudar a passar por isso e posso te ajudar a viver por mais tempo. Morrer é inevitável, mas enquanto você estiver aqui, posso te ajudar.</p><p><br/>
- Você é péssimo nisso, mas eu entendi onde você quer chegar. - Simon deu um aperto leve no ombro de Baz e sorriu. - Eu aceito sua ajuda. - Eles se olharam por um momento. - Estamos mudando completamente o roteiro.</p><p> </p><p>- Não existe um roteiro. </p><p><br/>
- Por que está sendo tão generoso comigo ultimamente? - A pergunta inocente de Simon desencadeou uma série de emoções diferentes em Baz. Precisou de um momento para que todas as palavras fossem processadas em sua mente. Precisava dizer algo que não fosse " Porque estou completamente apaixonado por você " mas que significasse algo.</p><p><br/>
- Você é... Você me... ajuda com as questões da minha mãe, entende? Quero retribuir igualmente para que possamos manter a trégua... - Baz agradecia por ser o único com uma audição aguçada naquele quarto, seu coração iria pular de seu peito caso não se tranquilizasse.</p><p> </p><p>- Não fui muito útil nesses últimos dias... </p><p><br/>
- Mas foi em todo o resto! -Despejou as palavras um pouco mais rápido do que de costume, estava visivelmente nervoso para qualquer um que fosse um bom observador. Por sorte, Simon não era uma pessoa que notava coisas como estas com tanta facilidade.</p><p><br/>
Novamente aquele silêncio se estendeu. Simon ainda segurava o ombro de Baz como se sua vida dependesse disso, ambos estavam perto o suficiente para sentirem as respirações um do outro. A situação era confortavelmente estranha, Baz sabia que se não fizesse nada beijaria Simon naquele instante.</p><p><br/>
- Vamos dormir, creio que você já... esteja melhor... - Baz conseguiu extrair essas míseras palavras de sua mente estúpida. </p><p><br/>
Simon assentiu, ainda meio confuso com o episódio. Retirou a mão que ainda estava pressionada em seu ombro e se ajeitou entre suas cobertas. Baz o observava silencioso até o momento em que Simon estava pronto para dormir novamente.</p><p><br/>
- Acha que consegue... dormir sozinho hoje? - Baz perguntou desviando o rosto.</p><p><br/>
- Sim, eu estou bem. Obrigado, Baz. </p><p><br/>
Baz assentiu e levantou relutantemente. Por mais que todos os seus instintos gritassem "Simon" ele não estava em condições de ficar tão perto assim dele. Não hoje. Quando já estava em sua cama, o escutou murmurar um "boa noite" sonolento.</p><p><br/>
- Boa noite, Snow.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
O dia seguiu normalmente e, pela primeira vez durante a semana, a noite seguiu calma. Com o passar dos dias, Simon não teve mais sonhos. Baz e Penny, que agora estava ciente de todo o resto, alegaram que os sonhos estavam sendo causados por estresse e cansaço e concordaram em monitorar Simon para que ele "não passasse dos limites." </p><p><br/>
- Vocês dois não acham que estão indo longe demais com isso? Eu já estou bem! - Simon reclamou durante a reunião diária deles em seu dormitório.</p><p><br/>
- As pessoas não melhoram da noite pro dia. - Era Penny que intervia agora. - Nem era pra você estar aqui. </p><p><br/>
- Eu sei que vocês concordaram em me retirar dos planos por uma semana mas não temos tempo pra isso! - Ele parecia frustrado. Era o terceiro dia em que Baz e Penny o ignoravam completamente durante as reuniões. - Eu. Estou. Bem. </p><p> </p><p>- Talvez você esteja, mas precisamos nos certificar de que nada vai acorda-lo durante a madrugada. Isso me atrapalhava também, sabia? - Baz falou num tom casual -  Tudo que acontece com você afeta todos ao seu redor.</p><p> </p><p>- Você não parecia nada incomodado quando se oferecia pra dormir comigo...</p><p> <br/>
- Por Crowley, eu estava tentando te ajudar! - Baz parecia desconcertado. Penny começou a rir. - Pare de rir, Bunce. Qualquer um faria o mesmo vendo o estado em que ele estava!</p><p> </p><p>- Que mudança de roteiro. - Ela disse entre as risadas. </p><p><br/>
- Não existe roteiro, porra! - Não era raiva no tom de Baz, estava levemente envergonhado mas achava graça da situação, realmente era uma mudança drástica. - Vamos voltar para nosso raciocínio.</p><p><br/>
Algumas horas se passaram, já era noite quando Penny retornou para seu dormitório. Os meninos se preparavam para dormir quando Baz quebrou o silêncio.</p><p> </p><p>- Quais são seus planos Snow? Para o Natal. </p><p><br/>
Simon ficou em silêncio por um momento, não tinha muita certeza ainda. Geralmente passava os natais na casa de Agatha, mas isso não seria possível esse ano.</p><p> </p><p>- Provavelmente irei para a casa de Penny... </p><p><br/>
- Nada de Wellbeloves? - Simon negou. - Você deveria vir para Hampshire.</p><p> </p><p>Silêncio.</p><p><br/>
Hampshire. Casa de Baz. As palavras foram clareando em sua mente ele realmente o havia convidado para o Natal. Com sua família. Com sua família que muito provavelmente adoraria vê-lo morto, principalmente se fosse com suas próprias mãos. Ótimo.</p><p> </p><p>- O que? - Ele estava incrédulo. - Não, serio, o que? </p><p><br/>
- Precisamos desvendar um assassinato, esqueceu? </p><p><br/>
- Então isso me inclui novamente nos planos? - Baz assentiu. - Ótimo, mas eu não posso ir para sua casa. Com sua família!</p><p><br/>
- Por que? O que tem minha família? </p><p> </p><p>- Eles me odeiam. </p><p><br/>
- Sim e eu também. - Simon revirou os olhos - Isso não significa que eles vão te matar. </p><p> </p><p>- Mas também não significa que vão me deixar vivo! </p><p><br/>
- Entendo sua necessidade de permanecer vivo, entretanto, só há uma maneira de descobrir. Você vem comigo. </p><p> </p><p>- Não! </p><p><br/>
- Sim! </p><p><br/>
 No fim das contas, Simon acabou concordando com a ideia, mesmo que todos os seus instintos dissessem "não"</p><p><br/>
Seus sonhos se tornaram uma lembrança ruim do passado, Simon nem teve tempo de refletir sobre eles com todo o caos que se instaurou logo após descobrirem a verdade sobre a morte de Natasha Grimm-Pitch. </p><p><br/>
Uma nova era se inicia.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>